A Korrasami Wedding
by cmarnin
Summary: Korra and Asami are about to get married in Republic City! But will some unforeseen complications ruin the ceremony?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 An Unexpected Invitation

Tonraq and Senna were eating dinner at their home in the Southern Water Tribe as Senna was thinking hard about her daughter. The big chief of the Tribe was sipping some delectable five flavor soup from his gorgeous wife of many years. Tonraq finished the soup and gave his wife his empty bowl.

"Being the Chief must take a lot out of you doesn't it?" Asked Senna.

"Yep. Thanks for the five flavor soup. It was delectable as always. Said Tonraq gratefully.

"You're very welcome." Senna washed the bowl by bending some water into it. The way Tonraq gulped her soup down reminded her of her only daughter Korra. The last time they heard from each other had been about three months after Korra saved the entire world from the so called "Great Uniter" Kuvira.

"Honey? Do you think Korra is doing well with that Asami girl?" Senna had a sense of uncertainty in her voice as she still remembered watching her daughter's depressed face every single day for months on end after she had been poisoned. She didn't want the same thing to happen to her daughter again after she finally recovered. Korra was very brave but she could also be quite sensitive.

"I'm sure our little girl will be fine. I mean, she is as happy as can be around Asami." Assured Tonraq.  
"Are you sure Korra will be fine with Asami?"  
"I'm sure she is. They're good for each other, just like we are." Replied Tonraq as he put his huge arms around Senna's petite body and hugged her from behind as Senna giggled to herself.

Senna bumped her backside against Tonraq to get him to let her go before she spoke more calmly. "You're right. I'm sure our little girl will be fine. In fact I bet she's doing great right now!"

Just then there came a knock on the door. Since Senna was busy with the dishes, Tonraq opened the door. A Water Tribe official stood in the doorway with a piece of paper in his hand. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir. But we just received this message from the Avatar. Apparently she wanted it to be brought to you as soon as possible." He gave the message to Tonraq and the Chief unfolded the piece of paper to see a letter written in somewhat messy but still legible handwriting. Finished with the dishes, Senna peered over Tonraqs broad shoulder as he read the message. The messenger politely excused himself after he made his delivery.

" _Dear Mom and Dad. How are you doing? For me I'm doing very well. I've been with Asami for about nine months now and we've both decided to take our relationship to the next level. This letter doubles as an invitation for you to come to our wedding which will take place at the new Future Industries Building Asami built while I was recovering back at my home. I don't know how to say this but Asami means the world to me. I don't know if I can keep going without her. That's why I want to marry her and why I proposed to her when she stayed with us a few months ago. We were made for each other and I simply think now is the time for us to solidify our love for one another. She's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. So I would like you to come to Republic City so you can see me marry the woman of my dreams. I hope to see you there. Love your daughter, the Avatar, Korra."_

Tonraq finished reading the letter and a huge grin appeared on his face. He turned to his wife squeezing her tight. "I can't believe it honey! Our little girl is getting married!"

"I'm not sure I entirely believe it myself Tonraq! I never could have forseen this. I can't wait to see my only daughter again honey! Can we travel to Republic City right now? You don't have any pressing issues to deal with as the chief this week anyway. I want to see Korras beautiful face before she kisses her bride! So can we? Please?" Asked Senna who was incredibly excited at the prospect of Korra being in love for the rest of her life." Senna Replied

Yes we'll leave as soon as we can. It's going very refreshing to see her again. I can get a ship for us to leave for the City in about forty minutes. You can pack up for us while I get the ships crew ready right?"

"Yes I can my sweet Turtle Duck. We'll only be there for a a few days at the most. I'm sure Korra wants some help with the preparations. I knew Korra would find the right life partner."

As Tonraq and Senna prepared for their trip to Republic City Korra and Asami were back at Satos family mansion. Korra was practicing her airbending to keep herself limber outside the manor with her former girlfriend turned fiancée Asami watching in awe. Korra's muscular physique was fully restored after many months of training. When Korra wasn't going on dates with Asami or stopping criminals in their tracks she honed her skills and rebuilt her beloved muscles. Her biceps burst with power and strength as she swiftly shot air blasts at the various targets around Asami's makeshift training grounds. Her thick and meaty legs kicked a huge gust of air at a fan nearby causing it to spin uncontrollably. Her abs formed an impressive six pack as Korra sweated vigorously. Korra finished off her airbending training for the day by forming an air scooter, dashing around the grounds and flexing her biceps proudly for Asami's enjoyment. "How was that Asami? Do you think I'm back in shape?"

Asami admired Korras physique throughout the whole exercise. She always thought Korra looked gorgeous but on this day her wife to be looked absolutely dazzling. Asami thoroughly eyeballed every inch of Korras well-built body. "Umm Asami? Are you okay?" Asami snapped out of her daze and walked over to Korra to explain her actions.

"Yeah. I'm sorry it's just... I'm thinking about how happy I'll be once we get married. you'll finally complete your journey that you've been trying to complete for months Korra."

Korra was confused by Asami's statement so she raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean by my journey Asami?"

Asami grinned and walked over to her. "The journey to you winning my heart. I just love everything you do!" Asami hugged Korras sweaty and muscular body causing Korra to hug Asami back. Asami rubbed her nose against Korras as the two women continued to compliment and flirt with each other.

"You know, you're so cute when you work out. Seeing that much power from you is always a joy to see." Said Asami.

"Thanks. I'm glad that you got all of my friends to come back for our wedding. We can have a reunion of Team Avatar once again." While the two women hugged one of Asami's butler's walked over to them as he held a letter in his hand.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for interrupting your ladies... er romantic moment. But there's an urgent letter that you simply must read Ms. Sato."

Accepting the letter from her butler, Asami unfolded it and let her emerald gaze peruse the contents. However, as she did so, a frown developed, her eyes narrowing at the contents. Korra watched with some concern as Asami's hands started to tremble, and then a moment later the letter seemed to just fall from numb hands. Korra snatched it out of the air, and read it aloud herself, unsure of what could rattle her friend so easily.  
" _Dear Asami Sato," she read. "We heard that you are marrying the Avatar. This is something that we cannot allow. We are prepared to launch a full assault upon you and all of the weddings guests unless you cancel the wedding and give us the Avatar. If you fail to comply we shall lay siege to you and your fiancée. Consider this your one and only warning. You will not be allowed to marry someone who shall cause this world to descend into extinction."_

Korra was just as shocked as Asami was once she finished reading the letter. She tried to process this in her head. "Wow. That's an extreme reaction to us getting together. Who's that message from?"

"It doesn't say. What are we going to do Korra? I still want to get married but I don't want anyone's lives at risk!"

"Don't worry Asami. We'll deal with this. I'm pretty sure Chief Beifong is coming to the wedding anyways so maybe we can just ask her to bring some of her officers as security guards for the event. They'd make sure no one suspicious comes in and ruins our big day. Does that sound like a good idea?"

"Yeah. That sounds good. I'll call Chief Beifong."

"Don't you worry Asami no matter what happens tomorrow we will get married. I can promise you that." Asami ran inside her estate to call Chief Beifong as Korra wiped the sweat off of her forehead. She knew that someone was trying to sabotage her wedding but this person made one fatal mistake in her mind. That person messed with the Avatar!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Team Avatar Reunion

Tonraq and Senna travelled towards Republic City in their personal ship as they continued to talk about how the wedding would go. "This reminds me so much of the wedding we had at the Southern Water Tribe baby. We were from two different worlds and we came together in solidarity despite what the other Waterbenders around us thought about our relationship. I suppose Korras going through something similar to what I went through so many years ago when I met you." Said Senna tenderly.

"I suppose so Senna. Do you remember when you first gave birth to Korra?" Asked Tonraq.

"I do. After nine months of patient waiting my expanding belly was aching more than anything I had felt in my life. You rushed me over to Katara as I went through an excruciating experience of labor. My belly, my legs, my ribs they all hurt so much but I knew that I needed to get my baby out of me." Senna had a brief flashback to her memory of giving birth to Korra. She was laying down on a table in Kataras hut as the old Waterbending Master prepared some healing water for Senna. She screamed and flailed around as her huge stomach pounded her over and over again. She could feel her baby kicking constantly. She knew that her baby girl wanted to get out into the outside world. A world full of fresh air and so many sights to see. Tonraq felt an especially powerful kick that almost hurt his hand and forced Senna to start crying in agony.

"I know dear. You've almost got her out. Just hang in there for me okay? I can't lose you."

Senna managed to give Tonraq a brief smile and she winked despite how much pain she was going through. Katara grabbed onto Senna's right arm as Tonraq grabbed onto her left. "Okay Senna you're doing very well. I just need you to give me one last push. That should get your child out of you."

Senna breathed heavily and screamed as loud as she could as she pushed with all of her might. The scream was so loud that practically everyone in the Southern Water Tribe heard it. Katara finally pulled the baby out of Senna's body as the infant cried loudly and kicked at the air. However the baby stopped kicking and crying when she saw a relieved Tonraq and a very exhausted Senna. She cooed and giggled as Tonraq picked her up. Senna was almost ready to pass out after giving birth but the baby needed to be named so she kept her eyes open a bit longer.

"She's beautiful honey. Probably the most beautiful baby I've seen in my life. What should we call her?" Asked Tonraq.

"Well... I've been thinking about it... She's a pretty little maiden. Not to mention a strong one as well... How about Korra? Does that sound like a good name?" Asked Senna as she barely held onto Tonraqs left hand.

"Yes. That sounds like a perfect name. Because when I look at her I see someone who has an incredible future ahead of her. Don't you think so Katara?" Asked Tonraq

"You're correct young man. I felt that baby in Senna's womb and every kick I felt was mightier and more powerful than any other kick I felt in my entire life. You sir have a very strong girl in your arms." Answered Katara. She was right. Even as a baby Korra was a sight to behold. Her eyes were as blue as the icy ocean, Her skin was a perfect brown complexion fitting for her Water Tribe nationality, She was a bit chubby but since she was just an infant it was understandable. In short Korra was the child that Tonraq and Senna always wanted. Senna finally passed out from her utter exhaustion as her flashback ended.

"And then we figured out that she was the Avatar, The White Lotus kept her away from the outside world and we saw her grow into the teenager that we sent to Republic City. Would you have ever believed that Korra is in fact marrying a woman who helped us out during that Civil War a few years ago?" Asked Senna after her vivid explanation of her painful pregnancy.

"If you told me all of that before I actually met Asami I'm sure I'd think you were crazy. To be honest that Civil War was pointless. Unalaq could've asked my daughter to open up the other Spirit Portal without trying to take me out along with my daughter." Said Tonraq in a joking manner.

"It looks like we're almost there!" Senna observed as Republic City was in her sights. The city was still as breathtaking as it was when Tonraq first saw it. The Spirit Vines wrapped around the buildings, the Satomobiles zoomed around the streets and both the Avatar Aang and Avatar Korra Statues were in full view. President Raiko had made an equally giant statue of Korra right next to the Avatar Aang statue in the docks. It had a striking resemblance to her Giant Spirit form she entered during Harmonic Convergence. Senna was practically jumping up and down in place. She couldn't wait to see Korra before the wedding. The ship stopped near the dock and the loving couple stepped out of the ship. However before they could get far some Metalbending Police Officers walked over to the ship and stopped Tonraq and Senna.

"I'm sorry but we need to check your bags." Said one of the officers. Tonraq and Senna were confused as the officers searched thoroughly through their luggage. One of the officers put the luggage back in place once the search proved to be fruitless.

"Hey. I know these people. They wouldn't bring anything to threaten the Avatar. Just let them pass." Tonraq recognized the man's voice as he directed the police officers away from his luggage and lead the investigation.

"Thanks Mako. What's with all of these police officers?"  
"I'm sorry Tonraq but we were given a direct order from Chief Beifong to provide extra security for this wedding. It's just a standard procedure that we go through for every wedding. It's nothing to worry about." Explained Mako.

"That's very noble of you Mako. You know... I'm sure I could find another Water Tribe girl for you to date." Replied Senna.

"I'm going to pass on that. I figured that it's best if I just do my work without having a lady in my life. Thanks for the offer but I think it's best if I just focus on keeping everyone safe." Said Mako in a deadpan and serious tone.

"As for me I think it's best if I do have a lady in my life!" Yelled a familiar childish and cheerful voice. Mako looked to his left and saw an Air Bison landing near the dock. It's passengers included the cute and precious Opal, the mature Metalbender Suyin Beifong and Mako's fun loving brother Bolin! Bolin jumped off of the Air Bison and ran over to his older brother with excitement in his eyes. "Mako! It's great to see you bro!"

Mako smiled and threw a few playful punches at Bolin. Bolin dodged each one and hugged Mako as hard as he could. "It's great to see you too Bolin. I take it that your relationship with Opal is going well?"

"You wouldn't believe it Mako! She's not crazy and she's not forcing me into marriages! It's like the opposite of Eska!"

Opal hovered over to Bolin with her airbending and held his hand firmly. "You really proved to be a great boyfriend Bolin. I can't wait to celebrate Korras wedding. It's because of her that I can airbend effectively in the first place!"

"I knew you'd do great Opal. You're a natural. So Mako should we head for the Future Industries building?"

"Yes. I'll escort all of you over there. Chief Beifong might want to talk to you anyways Su."

Suyin nodded as she knew Lin still wanted to build on their newfound sense of sisterhood. The past was in the past and like the accomplished women they are they were ready to move on. "I do hope Lin is doing well. It'll be nice to catch up in a more peaceful setting. The last time we spent time together we were flying through the air unconscious inside of a platinum arm." Bolin laughed as he knew she was referring to the huge battle between Republic City and Kuviras mech.

"All right. Now that we're all caught up let's head for Future Industries!" Mako proclaimed. All of the benders hopped on Opals Air Bison Juicy and rode over to the Future Industries building. Arriving a short while later they were greeted by Korras loyal polarbeardog Naga who spotted the Air Bison and begun panting with excitement. Once the Bison landed Naga ran right for Tonraq and Senna. She jumped right on top of the big Chief and licked his face.

Tonraq yelped and tried to push the enthusiastic Naga off of him. "Okay! Okay! I'm happy to see you too, Naga!" Then Tonraq heard a whistle and Naga got off of him while she still wagged her tail. Then Tonraq wiped the slobber off of his face and saw his daughter with a huge grin on her face.

"Mom! Dad! Thank you so much for coming!" Korra ran over to her parents and hugged both of them as hard as she could. Then she picked them both up off of the ground using her incredible power harnessed in her arms and legs before setting them down. Korras friends were impressed by her feat of strength.

"Wow Korra! You really bulked up since we last saw you!" Remarked Opal in shock.

Korra flexed her biceps a bit for her friends in her confident display. "Yeah. Well I can thank Asami for that. She gave me this awesome training regimen that made me stronger than I've ever been before both physically and spiritually!"

Suyin chimed in as Tonraq and Senna were shocked into silence due to Korras strength. "That's incredible. You really have become a great Avatar, Korra."

Just then Chief Lin Beifong walked over to the group and snarked at Suyins comment. "Yet I still got her arrested on her first day at Republic City."

Korra frowned at Lins comment and Mako slightly smirked. "Always a killjoy huh boss?"

"I try to be. Hello Su, how have you been?"

"I've been decent but I need to talk to you about something. It's about what happened to Kuvira."

"Alright we'll talk. Come with me." Lin and Suyin walked away from everyone else as three quarters of Team Avatar had their reunion.

"Korra. It's been a long time. I hope you've been doing well." Said Mako awkwardly.

"I've been doing great. But I can't believe you smirked at Lin's remark." Said Korra angrily.

"Oh jeez not this again." Said Mako under his breath.

Korra then laughed at Makos reaction. "Just kidding Mako. I'm glad to see you." Korra hugged Mako while he rolled his eyes at Korras actions. Then Korra hugged both Bolin and Opal.

"Korra I've never been more honored to do the minister duties for a wedding ceremony more in my life! I can't believe you chose me!" Said Bolin excitedly.

"Well I saw how well you handled Varrick and Zhu Li's Wedding so I figured you're the right guy for the job."

"You figured right. I know Pabu feels the same way." Pabu was sitting on Bolins shoulder and he purred at Korra in a cute fashion. Korra shook the tiny Fire Ferrets paw softly.

"Hi Pabu. Keep being adorable."

"Hey where's Asami Korra? Shouldn't she be here to greet us too?" Asked Opal.

"Well she had to deal with a few things inside. She'll be out in a moment. Maybe she had to go to the bathroom."

Opal then started praising Asami as she got more and more excited to see her again. "Asami is only the best girl I've met in my life! She's beautiful, she's caring, she's kind and she's so smart! Which other woman do you know that can just spread joy everywhere she goes? I can only think of one, and you're marrying her!" Opal skipped around the entrance of the Future Industries building but before she could enter the building Asami opened the door and noticed Opal.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything important." Said Asami in a surprisingly snobbish and dismissive voice. But that didn't stop Opal from giving her a hug.

"Asami! You're so lucky to be marrying the Avatar!" Asami pushed Opal off of her in a shockingly rough way.

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Asami.

"Asami, it's me! Opal!"

"Uh huh..." Asami dismissively passed Opal and walked towards Korra. Korra didn't know how to feel about what happened. She was shocked at how rude Asami was acting and she legitimately never saw her doing anything like that before.

"Okay... Well I hope you can enjoy yourself before the ceremony happens in two days. I think I speak for both me and Asami when I say we couldn't be more excited to have you here. Right Asami?"

"Absolutely." Said Asami with a cold look in her eyes. No one saw it except for Korra and Opal. As everyone entered the Future Industries building Korra thought to herself about what was going on.

"What is up with Asami? Why did she act like that? This is not the Asami that I dated for so long. I don't know why or when she changed but she changed!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 There's Something Up With Asami

On the next day Korra decided to get everything ready for her wedding. Every one of her friends was responsible for preparing a portion of the ceremony so Korra decided to start early in the morning by going over to the kitchen where Senna was tasked with the catering for the guests. Korra knew her mother was the best at cooking Water Tribe meals and she also knew that Asami's hired chefs were practically of the same quality as the chef's at Kwong's. She however was still shaken by how rude Asami was yesterday and she was even more shocked by how she acted when they were in bed together the previous night. "Something is definitely up with Asami but it doesn't make any sense. She barely cuddled with me last night, she didn't kiss me and her smiles when I was around just looked so... Forced. What is going on with her? Okay Korra, let's just focus on getting everything ready for the Wedding tomorrow and hopefully by the time we have our rehearsal I'll get an answer from her."

Korra walked over to the kitchen area of the Future Industries building where Senna was hard at work. She ran around the kitchen putting garnishes on dishes, putting icing on the big wedding cake and assisting every chef with her expertise in Water Tribe cuisine. "Hi Mom. How's the food coming along? I'm just walking around making sure everything goes well for the wedding."

Senna gave Korra a thumbs up while she worked. "It's going well Korra. I'm just putting some finishing touches on a few of the dishes." Senna finished icing up the cake and it was a sight to see. The delectable dessert was at least four feet tall and it had three layers of soft white pastry bread covered in sweet sugary buttercream frosting and marzipan. Then there were the candied fruits that covered the cake. Everything from mangos to cherries to plums all of the sweetest fruits that Senna could find were placed gorgeously on the cake. Senna wiped some sweat off of her forehead after she finished. "Cake, check." Senna then bended some water from outside and molded it in the forms of Korra and Asami. She put them in a position where they were holding hands and getting ready to kiss each other and then she bended some more water to form a big heart around the two of them before freezing the piece of art into place. "Ice sculpture, check." Senna then rushed over to the oven and put on some oven mitts before pulling out a tray full of calamari pieces. "The best bite size roasted calamari pieces you've ever tasted in your life?" Senna gave a single piece to Korra so she could judge if it was indeed that good. She chewed on the piece and the salty, crispy and juicy flavor hit her taste buds instantly. "Mmm! Check!" Said Korra as she gleefully munched on her calamari piece.

Ikki rushed into the kitchen and airbended two tiny figurines over to her which represented Korra and Asami and she started to imitate the two doing their vows. "I do. Do you?" Said Ikki in a deep commanding voice like Korras. Then she said "I do!" In a more feminine voice like Asami's then she put the two figurines together and tried to make them kiss while making smooching sound effects. Korra airbended the figurines back over to the cake. "Hey! No fair!"

"Sorry Ikki. But these are for the cake. Can you play with someone else for now?" Asked Korra.

"Well I'm not playing with Meelo. He might fart at a moment's notice! I'm not playing with Jinora because I'd annoy her to death but maybe Rohan will like playing with me so I guess I'll see if he's available." Said Ikki in a very fast pace. Almost as if she was on a sugar binge. Ikki then ran out of the room just as Asami came in.

"Hello Asami!" Said Senna as she grinned at the wealthy industrialist. But Asami continued to act like a spoiled snob.

"Senna. Call me Ms. Asami Sato."

"Okay then... Hi Ms. Asami Sato. Are you here to check out what's on the menu for your big day?

"I have." Senna got the calamari pieces for her to try as Korra stared at Asami intently. Just waiting for her to act unlike herself again. Asami picked up a calamari piece, put it in her mouth and chewed on it. She had very little of a reaction to it. "It's delicious. I love love love it!" Said Asami in a disinterested tone and a fake smile. At least Korra could tell it was fake but Senna didn't seem to notice.

"Oh you're too sweet. Why don't you take a few to go?" Asked Senna as she put a few pieces into a bag for her. Asami grabbed the bag and walked past Korra without acknowledging her presence. "I know how you brides can be. So worried about your figure that you don't even get a few treats into your stomach." Said Senna. However as soon as Senna looked away Asami threw the bag of calamari into a nearby trash can and left the room. Korra was shocked at how uncaring Asami's action was.

"Mom. Did you see that?"

"Korra. I'm awfully busy. I didn't see anything."

"Never mind. I've got to see Suyin since she's dealing with our dresses." Korra went up a few flights of stairs and reached the dressing room where Suyin was hard at work making Wedding dresses for Asami and her bridesmaids.

"Suyin. We need to talk."

"Not now Korra I'm already working on Asami's dress. I can't really pay attention to what you're saying."

"I'm sorry but Asami has been a total jerk recently! You should've seen the way she acted when she tried my mom's calamari! I don't know when she changed but she changed badly!" Korra was getting frustrated as she couldn't figure out why Asami was acting like a stuck up diva. "Call me Ms. Asami Sato." Said Korra mockingly.

"Did I hear someone saying my name? Asked Asami who walked inside the dressing room with her bridesmaids. Korra didn't recognize any of them which only further increased her suspicions.

"Ms. Asami Sato. It's an honor to work on these dresses." Said Suyin.

"Well are they ready yet?" Asked Asami.

"Well here's your dress." Asami's dress looked exquisite as it was a curve hugging, radiant red dress with roses on the chest area, a little bit of beading around the shoulders and a short train that didn't drag too much on the ground. "I've been working on it for some time now and I think you'll be pleased with the results." Suyin said.

Asami barely looked at the dress before turning her head over to her bridesmaids and shaking her head no to them. "I was hoping for something with more beading and a longer train." Said Asami ungratefully.

"Oh... Well of course." Said Suyin in a surprised manner.

"And those dresses should be in a different color." Added Asami as she pointed at the bridesmaids dresses. Then she stomped out of the room as Korra looked at her in frustrated disbelief.

"Someone should call her Ms. Asami Demandy-pants." Quipped Korra as she decided to follow Asami around to see what else she would do. Korra was practically fuming at this point but she kept her cool and followed Asami into the main hall where she saw her talk to Tenzin who was in charge of hosting the reception.

"Okay. So we've been over the toasts we'll all do and the dance you'll have with Korra. The way I see it this should be a wonderful reception don't you agree?" Said Tenzin as he let go of his stuffy personality to try and be a good host.

"It would be perfect... If we were celebrating a stuck up doofus like Prince Wu." Said Asami snidely as she walked out of the room. Tenzin felt a bit hurt by Asami's words and he breathed deeply to try and avoid crying.

"And I thought I could be sensitive Tenzin." Snarked Korra as she hid behind a pillar so Asami wouldn't see her.

"Korra. I thought you were supervising everyone today." Said Tenzin.

"I am but I need to talk to you. In fact I need to talk to everyone today. Can you have all of the organizers meet me in the Bachelorette lounge? I'll get them some Lychee juice while we talk."

"Sure. I'll be right there with you."

Korra headed over to the Bachelorette lounge and poured some Lychee juice into some cups before setting them down on the table and waiting for the organizers. A few minutes later they came into the room one by one. The reception host Tenzin, The caterer Senna, The minister Bolin, The dress maker Suyin, The choir leader Tonraq and finally the Best Man Mako. Korra gave everyone their Lychee juice and had everyone sit at a table before she opened up about her thoughts about Asami.

"I bet you're thinking what I'm thinking. Asami is the absolute worst bride to be ever!" Korra shouted before drinking her Lychee juice. Everyone looked confused at Korras statement.

"What are you talking about Korra? She's been a little on edge but I think she's just stressed." Said Suyin.

Korra wasn't having it she put her Lychee juice down on the table before responding. "Suyin. She was so demanding."

"I understand why you feel that she's been demanding but I think it's just cause she wants the best of the best on her wedding day." Responded Suyin.

Korra put her palm to her face in response to Suyin. "Mom, did you know that when Asami told you how much she loved your calamari she threw it in the trash?"

"Maybe she was just trying to spare my feelings." Replied Senna.

"No. She was just being fake and totally insincere! Bolin did you notice..." Before Korra could ask Bolin anything she noticed that he was playing with Korra and Asami's figurines alongside Ikki. Korra rolled her eyes and continued. "Never mind. Dad, did you notice anything?"

"Well Asami did scream at one of the choir members during rehearsal." Said Tonraq uncomfortably.

"See?! That's pretty rude!" Said Korra in an exasperated manner.

"But then again he was singing really off key." Said Tonraq as everyone heard a horrible, obnoxious singing voice coming from upstairs that forced everyone to cover their ears. It was Meelo undoubtedly.

"Meelo..." Groaned Tenzin.

"Okay. So Mako. Did you notice anything?"

"Sorry Korra I've been too busy practicing my script for the actual marriage to notice Asami's bad attitude." Said Mako as he checked his script to remind himself of what he was supposed to do.

"Ughh!" Yelled Korra as she held her head in anger. Ikki walked over to Korra and patted her toned back to soothe her.

"I'm sure Asami is just acting this way because of stress. She'll be the kind woman I know and love before you know it."

Korra stood up and loudly proclaimed her thoughts. "Well I think her bad attitude is because she's a horrible girlfriend who doesn't deserve to know me let alone marry me!"

Tonraq and Senna both stood up as Tonraq tried to calm Korra down. "Don't you think you're being just the tiniest bit overdramatic Korra?"

Korra then blew her stack entirely. "I'm not being overdramatic! And I'm not taking out my frustrations on Asami! You guys are just so caught up in your jobs for the wedding that none of you noticed that maybe there shouldn't even be a wedding!" Korra slammed her fist on the table nearly shattering the wooden piece of furniture and knocking everyone's Lychee juice glasses down! Korra stomped out of the room as everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"I missed what just happened. What was this meeting about again?" Asked Bolin.

Korra calmed herself down by breathing heavily and she headed for Asami's bedroom to talk to Asami directly. Asami at this moment was adjusting her new red dress with the extra beading and the longer train that she wanted. She was also admiring herself in the mirror, fondling her hair and winking at herself. "Hello Korra. This is the dress I'm going to wear for the full wedding rehearsal tonight. I'm looking pretty good huh?" Asked Asami as she gave Korra some romantic poses. Korra however wasn't in the mood. She barely looked at Asami as she tried to show off her figure in her tight dress.

"Asami. We need to talk. About your attitude. You're just not acting like yourself and I think..." Before Korra could say anything else one of Asami's Butler's came in to talk to her.

"Ms. Sato I need to speak with you for a moment. The matter is urgent."

"I'll be with you Korra I better go see what he wants." Said Asami as she walked out of the room. Korra decided to eavesdrop by just leaning her ear over to the keyhole so she could listen in.

"Listen to me buddy." Said the butler.

"I'm listening." Said Asami.

"I thought I made it perfectly clear that you need to act like Asami in order for this plan to work." Said the butler.

"Well I don't know how she acts you're lucky that I was able to look like her and sound like her to begin with! Besides, nobody has noticed that she's gone except for Opal and Korra." Korra noticed that the woman's voice was pretty raspy. Almost as if this Asami was impersonating her voice.

"Well we'll need to take care of this Opal don't we?"

"Yes. We do. I know just the way to do it."

Korra was in complete shock. She knew that Asami was acting off but this was almost too much for her to handle. "She isn't just unpleasant and rude... She's not Asami at all!" Korra pushed the door open and ran through the hallway to search for Opal. Korra knew if there was anyone who could help her at this point it's the only other person who saw Asami's change in personality... Or at least the Fake Asami's change!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Rehearsal of Lies

Korra ran through the building trying to find Opals room as she couldn't believe what she heard from the Fake Asami. "I knew it! No one believed me but I knew it! You'd think after everyone figured out that I was right about Hiroshi Sato being a criminal they'd believe me here but no! Of course not. Well I'll show them how wrong they really have been this whole time!" Korra found Opals room and opened it quickly but right before she was able to talk to her she saw Opal hugging one of Asami's butler's and Suyin crying tears of joy. "Umm... What's going on over here?" Asked Korra.

Opal grabbed one of Suyins dresses and smiled proudly at Korra. "Korra, you wouldn't believe it! I got chosen to be Asami's new maid of honor! Me! I get to be right next to my darling Bolin while you two do your vows!"

"It's enough to make a grown woman cry!" Said Suyin as she couldn't feel more proud of her only daughter. Korra however got a bit more suspicious of what was going on as she saw Asami's bridesmaids earlier in the day so naturally she assumed that Asami already had a maid of honor. This whole thing made Korras head spin.

"New maid of honor? What happened to her old maid of honor?" Asked Korra.

"The butler didn't tell me what happened to her but he said that Asami would just love it if I could fill in for her. So that's exactly what I'm doing!" Said Opal as she excitedly ran over to the bathroom so she could try on her bridesmaid dress.

"But Opal. You saw how sinister Asami looked yesterday. You were shocked when she was acting rude! Aren't you on my side?" Asked Korra as she was entirely perplexed.

"Give it a rest Korra. What is it with you and sides?You should try on your own dress soon. I guess you were being paranoid about Asami. I knew she is an absolute gem!" Said Suyin.

"Yeah Korra. I'll admit that Asami was a bit mean yesterday. But my mom told me that she's just stressed and since she did this for me I'm sure she's over her stress!" Said Opal with glee as she stepped out of the bathroom and showed off her maid of honor dress. It was an emerald green masterpiece with beading on the arms and the Earth Kingdom symbol on her flat stomach area. It was a simple yet elegant design that fit Opal like a glove. "Mom? You don't mind if I put a bow in my hair right? It's a special one that Bolin made for me."

Suyin nodded. "Go ahead. I'll be more than proud to see you up on the altar with the new happy couple of Republic City." Opal squealed with delight as she tied up her short black hair and put her special bow into it. The bow itself was also green and it had picture of a smiling Bolin on it. Opal hugged her mom as Korra sighed and walked out of the room without picking up her dress. She walked outside to get some fresh air and pondered to herself.

"Well I guess it's all up to me now. This Asami doppelganger really covered all of her bases when she knew things weren't going right. I'll still prove to everyone that she's a fake though. If there's something this woman didn't factor in when it comes to her so called plans it's that you don't mess with the Avatar!" Korra psyched herself up and headed over to the Wedding Chapel around fifteen minutes later when the rehearsal was set to begin. The Chapel was an exquisitely designed room with marble pillars, flowers on every table, mainly roses and lotus flowers. There was a ruby red carpet in the middle of the room leading to the altar where Bolin was already present. His faithful pet Pabu sat on his shoulder as the bridesmaids walked over to the right of the altar. Mako talked them through the whole process as he continued to read his script.

"Okay ladies that's good. Then of course the maid of honor comes in with the bride." Korra hid behind the door as Opal and the Fake Asami walked over to the altar. Korra noticed that the Fake Asami had a strange way of walking. She swung her hips from side to side and gave Mako a sultry look as she walked by him. Korra knew that Asami never walks like that and she was obviously acting like she was the hottest woman alive to divert people's attention away from her attitude. It made Korra nauseous. But she didn't want to puke at this moment, she wanted to give the Fake Asami a piece of her mind.

The Fake Asami and Opal walked to the altar where Bolin continued his rehearsal speech. "I'll say a few words and then we shall begin the I dos. Asami you'll get the ring from Korra which will be provided by the best man. Mako awkwardly looked through his jacket and pants before eventually finding the ring. He was about to present it to Korra... Until he realized that Korra wasn't there and he looked around the Chapel without seeing her.

"Has anyone seen Korra?" Asked Mako. Just then Korra kicked open the Chapel doors with her Airbending which got everyone's attention. Korra gave the Fake Asami a death glare and spoke with a thunderously commanding voice.

"I'm here! I'm not going to stand next to her and neither should anyone else in this room!" All of the people in attendance let out a sudden gasp at Korras actions. Bolin meekly tapped Fake Asami's shoulder.

"I'm not sure why she's acting like this Asami." Fake Asami pouted and crossed her arms like a petulent child before responding.

"Maybe we should just ignore her okay?" Asked Fake Asami in an arrogant remark.

"You have to listen to me!" Yelled Korra. Opal ran over to Korra and tried to approach her from the side.

"Are you okay Korra?" Korra walked forward and barely looked to her left to see Opal.

"I'm fine Opal. Someone here clearly isn't." Then Mako ran over to Korras right side and saw how agitated she was.

"Are you sure Korra? You look really out of it." Korra continued to walk towards Fake Asami and barely acknowledged Makos presence. Everyone in the Chapel was unaware of the truth that Korra knew.

"I have something to say to everyone. She's not the real Asami! She's an imposter!" Yelled Korra as she pointed at the Fake Asami who tried to act threatened by backing up against the wall. "I figured there was something up with you the moment I saw you push Opal away from you. You've acted like a stuck up diva towards all of my friends, you've obviously done something to your maid of honor and if that wasn't enough I heard you talking to one of your butler's and he said you need to act like the real Asami. So yeah looks like you've got me thinking that you're not who you say you are!" Korra grabbed the Fake Asami by the throat with her left hand and set her right hand on fire. She was ready to pound this imposters face in. "So where's the real Asami?! Tell me now!" Fake Asami flipped over Korra and caught her breath then she glared at Korra.

"Fine. I'll tell you what the butler told me. Do you want to know why he told me that? It's because ever since this wedding preparation started I've been getting terrible migraines. So yeah I've been a bit irritated! I'm not an imposter I've just been dealing with this pain for a few days!" Korra tried to interject but Fake Asami continued to rant against her. "And I decided to replace my maid of honor because the only reason she wanted to be in the wedding was so she could meet me and use her privileges around here frivolously. And if I haven't been on my best behavior for the past few days it's because with you being so busy supervising everyone I had to make all of the decisions for the wedding!"

"I was just..." Started Korra before she was interrupted again.

"I'm completely stressed out because it was really important to me that our big day would be perfect! Something that obviously doesn't matter to you!" Fake Asami then held her head and pretended to have a migraine before finishing her cold hearted retort to Korra. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to tell all of our guests who probably paid hundreds of yuans to come here that the wedding is off! You can forget being my girlfriend anymore! In fact if I were you I wouldn't come back to Future Industries at all you big jerk!" Fake Asami then walked out of the room and slammed the door. Korra was almost brought to tears. She started to think that maybe she was wrong the whole time.

"Come on everyone. Let's see if we can comfort her." Said Bolin. Bolin ran for the door towards Fake Asami and everyone ran after him. Tonraq glared at his daughter causing Korra to react in shock.

"I'm incredibly disappointed in you Korra. You're barely a daughter of mine." Korra started to have tears drop from her face after that statement but one more caused her to become completely distraught. Tenzin stood over her and frowned.

"You have a lot to think about Korra." Then he left with everyone else leaving only Korra in the Chapel. Korra wiped her tears and tried to come up with anything to do.

"I guess I was being paranoid. I could've finally fallen in love. But instead I just lost my favorite girl. She was the only one I could count on to talk to when I was poisoned. What have I done?" Korra continued to mope in the Chapel untill the Fake Asami came back in and got Korras attention, her hands were behind her back and she showed a small smile. "I'm sorry Asami." Said Korra.

Fake Asami then frowned and got into a fighting stance showing her electric glove on her right hand. "You will be!" She yelled as she rushed towards Korra. Korra tried to firebend at her with precise punches and kicks but the Fake Asami dodged every single one, flipped over Korra and shocked right in the back with the glove! Korra felt hundreds of electric volts pulse through her body as she collapsed to the ground unconscious. Fake Asami then tried to pick Korra up but she was too heavy to lift. Her muscles made her rather heavy for anyone her size to pick up.

"Guys! I need some help lifting the Avatar up!" The butler's ran in and helped Asami lift Korra as they carried her unconscious body out of the estate. "Jeez! I knew she was built like a tank but I didn't know she weighed as much as one! What is she made out of?"

"Pure muscle I guess." Said one of the butler's. The butler's and Fake Asami quietly carried Korra over to one of Hiroshi Sato's old workshops. As Fake Asami grabbed some platinum chains for future use. One of the butler's used earthbending to get into a secret room. The very same one that Lin Beifong, Tenzin and Korra found when Hiroshi Sato was revealed to be an Equalist.

"Let's chain this woman up where she can't escape this time! Trust me when I say that I have unfinished business with her. My father might have failed but true freedom will still be found! Just remember that I'm not doing this for me. I'm doing this for my dad Zaheer!" Said the Fake Asami with utter passion.

"Yeah this is for your dad Naoto!" Said one if the butler's as they carried Korra into the dark secret room. Korra wasn't conscious but she could tell that Naoto played everyone for fools even herself near the end.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Truth Within

Korra regained consciousness a few hours later in a dark room with nothing in it. The floor was made of platinum as well as the walls to keep anyone from bending them. She tried to move but as soon as she tried to move her leg she realized that her limbs were all chained to the wall she was on! She tried to bend the chains but she realized that they were made of platinum so her efforts were fruitless. "Hello? Is anyone there? What is this place?!" She cried out as she was reminded of her time as Zaheers prisoner a mere four years ago. She had that same sense of helplessness rushing into her brain as if she was about to get poisoned again. But instead she saw a light. The light if a camera which projected a familiar face onto the wall away from Korra. It was the Fake Asami of course. She had a smug smile on her face as she gloated in front of a very angry Avatar.

"To answer your question you're in Hiroshi Sato's old Mecha Tank workshop. Where you and all of your friends discovered there was a traitor in Ms. Sato's family. Kind of ironic huh? Cause this place is now your prison. You'll be here until I get my precious little batch of mercury. You might recognize it as the same poison that nearly killed you when you fought my father four years ago!" Said Fake Asami.

Korra had erratically fearful thoughts in her head when Fake Asami mentioned the poison. "No! Not the poison! I can't take another dose of that stuff! I can't spend three whole years of recovery just to get poisoned again!" But she tried as hard as she could to hide her internal fears. She instead focused on the last statement Fake Asami made. "Wait. Your father is Zaheer?"

Fake Asami then removed the long black hair on top of her head, revealing it to be a wig and she took out her false eyelashes, wiped off her lipstick and removed her Future Industries business uniform to reveal plain grey robes and a bald head. This woman was very plain looking almost as if all the passion and life in her eyes was completely removed and all her smug smiles were used to intimidate Korra. "Yes. I am Naoto. The daughter of P'li and Zaheer. I was born before my dear mother was sent to prison and I lived with Zaheers parents for the majority of my life. When I heard that they escaped their prisons I was overjoyed that I'd finally see them again but now since you chained Zaheer to the ground and killed my mother I was immediately appointed as the new leader of the Red Lotus!"

Korra was confused. She hadn't heard of the anarchist organization since she beat Zaheer. "I don't understand. I thought President Raiko was trying to take out the remaining members of the Red Lotus when I was recovering and it was Suyin that killed your mom not me!"

"Well he obviously missed me. First of all, we hid away from the spotlight for a while since I knew that I could've blown our cover if I assassinated your President Raiko. I figured now was the best time to finally get my sweet revenge since I'm old enough and strong enough to take you on. Secondly I'm aware that Ms. Beifong killed my mother. She will pay the price in her own way. I'd love to stay and chat Korra but I've got guests to disappoint. That way you will be out of these peoples minds for a while. You won't be able to interfere with the final piece of my plans."

Korra was intrigued by Naotos last statement almost as if Naoto was implying something that Korra was also interested in. "What plans Naoto?"

Naoto devilishly and smugly grinned as she explained further. "The plans I have for the real Asami of course. I don't want to just kill you. I want the perfect death and that means I also want to kill everyone you love!" As the camera shut off and Naotos projection disappeared Korra felt entirely enraged at Naotos statement. She forced her eyes to start glowing and her elements to get powered up. She entered the Avatar State! Korra furiously yelled at Naoto in an echoing voice which included her voice as well as Raavas.

"Don't you dare do anything to my girlfriend you monster! You're the one who sent that threat two days ago! You are going to pay!" Korra struggled and strained her muscles to try and escape her confines and thankfully her humongous strength boost allowed her to pull one of her arm chains out, forcing a portion of the wall to fling across the room! Then she broke her leg chains with her brute strength alone before burning her remaining arm chain by breathing a huge torrent of scalding flames! She yelled with authority as the platinum eventually melted down to a liquid state and Korra bensed the wall portion at the camera smashing it in her pure anger. Then she screamed upwards breathing enough fire to burn down a forest before she bended the wall portion which actually had bendable iron in the inner core of the piece and tossed it to the wall across from her which destroyed the wall entirely! Then Korra saw a familiar looking disheveled woman chained up to the wall behind the one she just destroyed who looked relieved and shocked to see her. But Korra still thought that this was one of Naotos tricks so she formed an air spout launching herself high in the air and she prepared to crush her with the wall portion!

"Wait! Korra! Don't attack me! I'm the real Asami! Naoto captured me two days ago and I've been in these chains ever since before the marriage preparation began! I want to help you! I want to hold you! I love you!" Yelled the woman as she pleaded for mercy. But Korra still wasn't convinced. She needed more evidence.

"Likely story! Prove it! Say something only the real Asami would say!" Yelled Korra.

Asami cleared her throat and tried to show her unchained and unmistakable love for Korra. "Korra. I don't know when I knew that I loved you but when you said you never had a girlfriend before when I was teaching you how to drive I realized we were connecting. As I rode away with Naga after we narrowly escaped the Red Lotus while you were still in the Spirit World with Zaheer I felt my heart beat around you in a way that it never had before. I knew that your spirit wasn't in your body but I still wanted to hug you and tell you that everything was going to be okay. When you were recovering from your fight with Zaheer I wrote every single one of those letters that I sent with little symbols on the top right side. Do you know what those symbols were?"

Korra shook her head no.

"Those symbols were panda lilies! My mother used to send me panda lilies when she was inventing new machines with my father when I was a little girl. She told me that they're symbols of love and she sent them to me because she wanted me to know that no matter what happened to her she still loved me with all of her heart. Don't you see Korra? I sent you those symbols on those letters because I wanted you to know that I love everything about you! I love your physical strength, I love your spirituality, I love your compassion, I love your desire to help others, I love that you learn from your mistakes and that you're always trying to better yourself. But most of all I love the fact that someone as amazing as you is the Avatar! So please... Does that prove that I'm the real Asami?"

Korra thought about it for a second and started to calm down. She let herself go out of the Avatar State and dropped the wall portion. Then she walked up close to Asami. "I've been waiting to hear those words for months." Then Korra puckered her lips and stood on the tips of her toes to reach Asami's lips. She passionately kissed Asami and fondled her hair as Korra knew that this had to be the real Asami. Asami in turn rubbed Korras nose with her own nose as she enjoyed kissing the woman who desperately needed some love at this point. After around fifteen seconds Korra stopped the kiss and hugged Asami tight enough to let her know she loved her just as much as she could.

"I'm so happy to see you Asami. I'm sorry for not finding you sooner." Said Korra regretfully.

"It's okay sweetie. You're here now. That's all that matters." Replied Asami.

Korra noticed that Asami's chains were also made out of platinum. So obviously she couldn't bend them off even if she entered the Avatar State again. "Hmm. Looks like I'm going to need the keys to open this lock. Now where do these guards usually leave their keys?"

Before Asami had time to answer the two women heard one of the machines in the room start up. Korra looked around and saw that one of Naotos men had replaced his butler uniform with a Red Lotus one and that he was piloting a Mecha Tank! Korra got into a fighting stance and prepared for a rough battle against one of Hiroshi Sato's technological achievements. The Mecha Tank first shot one of its claws at the Avatar but Korra dodged out of the way and shot two air punches at the Tank. It seemed to have little effect. The Tank then shot two of its cables at Korra but she ducked under one, jumped over the other one and hit the Mecha Tank with a huge fire kick! Unfortunately that also had little effect on this Tank. Then the Tank tried to run Korra over with its heavy treads which caused Korra to avoid it by forming an air scooter and dashing away from the Tank. "This is ridiculous! How am I supposed to take this Tank down?" Korra wondered in her head. She continued to dodge the Mecha Tanks attacks untill she bended the wall portion at the Mecha Tank. The Tank was barely fazed as it smashed through the portion and hit the ground near Korra with its claw. Korra managed to get out of the way but only barely as she crashed into the ground after airbending herself to safety.

"Korra! Use the water from the canteen that pilot left out! If you bend it into the exhaust pipes the engine will stall! He's been using that thing to keep me hydrated!" Said Asami.

"Okay! Thanks for the tip!" Replied Korra. Korra dashed over to the canteen and picked it up but as soon as she did the Mecha Tank got ready to fire it's claw at Asami! Asami closed her eyes as if she knew she was going to die. The Mecha Tank took aim... But Korra bended the water out of the canteen and shot it right into the exhaust pipes of the Mecha Tank! The Tank was rendered completely immobile as Korra climbed the useless tank to try and get the pilot but the pilot got out of his seat and jumped out of the Tank allowing him to try and firebend at Korra. She climbed down and engaged in one on one combat with him. The firebender punched at Korra several times but Korra was too nimble to be caught. She dodged each attack and hit the Firebender with an air punch. It didn't knock him down but Korra followed it up with a fire kick to the ribs knocking the Firebender down to one knee. The Firebender then got up and tried to lightningbend at Korra! Korra dodged the lightning and formed an air spout under the man causing him to hit the ceiling with intense force! Korra then finished him off with a spinning roundhouse kick of air knocking the man into a wall unconscious!

"Woo! I guess I've still got that Avatar mojo!" Said Korra as she proudly flexed her biceps in victory. She noticed that the man had the keys for Asami's chains on his belt. She grabbed the keys, unlocked her arm chains that were still attached to her during the fight and ran over to Asami to free her from her bonds.

"Yeah. You've still got the moves Korra. That's another reason that I love you. You never give up." Complimented Asami.

"Thank you for the compliment and also for giving me that tip. It's been a while since I faced Mecha Tanks." Replied Korra as she unlocked the lock allowing Asami to move her arms and legs. "You know how to get us out of here right?"

"I sure do Korra. There's a secret passageway that I found down here that I located after my father was arrested. I'll just show it to you." Asami walked to the left wall and put her hand on one of the platinum panels. She pushed the panel which caused a secret staircase to reveal itself right next to her. "If we go through here we should be able to head right for my private office."

"Good then I'll just find Naoto and show everyone the truth with you. She's not going to get away with this." Said Korra intensely.

"Of course. But I need to do one more thing before we save everyone." Said Asami.

"What's that?" Asked Korra. Asami jumped into Korras arms and gave her a strong, loving hug. Korra hugged her back tightly and knew in her mind that this day was supposed to be perfect, the kind of day that she dreamed of since she was small and Naoto was not going to ruin it for her. "Thanks for the hug. We'll be even more passionate at the altar I'm sure."

"Indeed. Let's get this woman out of here! Then we can have cake with all our friends to celebrate." Said Asami.

"Now you're talking Asami. Let's do this!" Korra and Asami ran up the stairs and prepared to confront the deceitful Naoto.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Two Asami's One Avatar

Korra and Asami made it to Asami's personal office and the whole room was filled with invention blueprints, business documents and pictures of herself with her family and with Korra. Korra had very little time to look around as she rushed towards the Wedding Chapel but she did see a photograph of herself and Asami eating dinner at Kwong's. It was the first date that the two ever had in Republic City. She got a slight warmth in her heart from seeing that picture for a fraction of a second. "Yeah. I was going to show you this room after we got married but I guess we don't have any time for that now." Said Asami while she ran.

"Come on Asami! We need to get to the Wedding Chapel. Naoto is probably already there!" Replied Korra as she ran out of the office and towards the Chapel with Asami in hot pursuit. The two women reached the Chapel where they saw Naoto dressed as Asami again talking to the many guests of the wedding and informing them of the supposed cancellation of the festivities.

"May I have everyone's attention please! Due to my ex fiance's actions during the rehearsal and her overall arrogance I'm very sorry to say that my wedding will be cancelled." Every one of the guests booed at the announcement as President Raiko himself protested the statement.

"You're telling me that I showed up for nothing?! This is absolutely outrageous!" Varrick agreed with Raikos sentiment as he stepped in with Zhu Li.

"I second that sentiment. It's almost like I stopped getting my calluses scrubbed for nothing! Well. I guess I'm just going to have to leave the old fashioned way. Zhu Li! Do the thing!" .

"Gladly sweetie." Zhu Li got a glider out of her backpack and she prepared to just leave the city with Varrick by her side but Naoto stopped them from doing so.

"I know you're all disappointed but I just want to say a few words before you head back home. I know a lot of you see Avatar Korra as a hero. You see her as a true savior in your times of desperate need. Well in these past few days I've seen the true Korra for who she is. I know that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover but I believe this is an example of someone who's a complete fraud. She was never a hero. She just got lucky every single time and she got rewarded by you people for essentially doing absolutely nothing to assist the people or to keep the peace. I could care less about what happens to her next. I won't partake in any cake so you can take as much as you want I suppose. I don't want that much culinary work to go to waste. To be honest if I had to through with the vows I'd be lying if I said that through any kind of weather, I'd want us to be together. The truth is I do not love Korra! I do not love the bride! My heart is dead inside. I now have an entire company to run on my own and no more family members to help me out. If you want to blame anyone for my problems and indeed all of the problems that have plagued this land over these years look no further than Avatar Korra!"

As soon as Korra heard that she kicked open the Chapel doors with her Airbending again! "Did I hear someone say my name?" Asked Korra rhetorically.

Naoto looked irritated when she saw Korra. She was so annoyed that she briefly went out of character and spoke with her normal raspy voice. "Ugh! Why do you have to be so resilient against me Korra?" Naoto gasped as she heard her raspy voice come out of her mouth and she saw the guests heard it too. They had confusion in their eyes and undoubtedly questions in their minds. Naoto cleared her throat and pretended to cry as she attempted to sound like the elegant Asami again. "I mean... Why are you always trying to ruin my special day?" Naoto tried to sob but the people could already see a bit of her ruse. Especially after the real Asami walked inside after Korra and hugged her from the side.

"Because it's not your special day. It's mine!" Yelled Asami. The whole room went completely silent to the point where everyone could hear a pin drop. Mako looked at both Asamis with total confusion as he couldn't find out who the real Asami is.

"What?! But how did you defeat my Mecha Tank pilot?!" Asked Naoto. Korra smirked at Asami as she explained how in an intimidating way.

"The same way we usually do. With Korras brawn and my brains. Cause we actually work as a couple unlike you and Korra." Korra punched some air at Naoto which she ducked but the gust of air knocked her wig off of her head! Naoto realized her bald head was showing and the guests realized that she was an imposter!

"What are you guys looking at? She's the problem not me!" Said Naoto as she pointed at Korra. The room as a whole was full of shocked guests but Mako, Tenzin and Tonraq were the most shocked. Tonraq immediately walked over to his daughter with regret in his heart.

"Korra... I'm so sorry for disowning you... We should have listened to you."

"It's alright father. At least I gave you some good evidence huh?"

"Well you certainly did that. I'm just glad to see that you and Asami are okay." Then Tenzin also walked over to the heroic couple.

"I think I owe you an apology too Korra. I assumed you were acting based on your emotions again so I acted based on my own. It was short sighted of me."

"It's alright Tenzin. Let's just focus on Little Miss Red Lotus for now!" Replied Korra.

Naoto wasn't defeated get though. In fact she was filled with anger, fueled with contempt, loaded with as much hatred as she could muster. She stood up, ripped apart the dress she had on revealing her robes and screamed at everyone who reacted in shock. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You people will pay!" Mako and Bolin attempted to take her down but Naoto shot a huge gust of air out of her hands at both bending brothers stopping them in their tracks.

"She can airbend?" Asked Mako in disbelief.

"Oh I can do so much more than simply airbend." Said Naoto. She blasted a huge gust of air behind her allowing Naoto to run through the Chapel at incredible speeds! Everything moved in slow motion from her perspective so she decided to weaken the strongest guests. She dashed over to Mako and Bolin and pushed them against the walls, she threw Lin and Suyin Beifong against one another and then she knocked Tonraq into Korra and Senna by pushing him with a big air blast! Naoto completed her attacks in just a few seconds which caused all of her victims to slam hard into the walls or into each other. Tenzin had seen enough of Naotos foolishness though. He formed an air spout and rushed over to her. "An airbending master? Alright! Comrades while I'm busy with Tenzin you guys kill everyone in here except the Avatar I still don't have my mercury!" Naoto crashed through one of the Chapel windows with Tenzin following her. Lin Beifong recovered and saw that all of her security team had her pinned down! So did all of the butler's. In fact every one of the guests was pinned to the ground against their will.

"Well I guess I know how they infiltrated this place so well." Remarked Lin as she was held down.

"Shut up Chief." Said one of the Metalbending Police Officers. All of the officers and butler's removed their uniforms to reveal Red Lotus clothing. "Now the lady told us to kill Suyin first so let's do it." One of the Red Lotus members pulled out a knife and threatened to stab Suyin but Korra and Tonraq used their brute strength to break out of their captors arms and waterbend at the knife wielder knocking him off of Suyin and saving her life! Asami flipped over her captor and knocked him down with a quick throw to the ground with her legs.

"Let's take these guys out dad." Said Korra.

"That's my girl! Let's show them the power of the Southern Water Tribe!" Replied Tonraq.

Meanwhile Tenzin chased Naoto over to Avatar Korra Park where Naoto decided to face the airbending master. "You know my dad mentioned you in some of the letters he sent me. He says you're tough. But from where I'm standing you're just a washed up old man."

"I'm only 56 years old. I prefer the term experienced. You've made a fatal mistake Naoto. You may have been able to fool everyone with your disguise and you may have a plan to destroy the Avatar Cycle but now that you've so foolishly challenged me, I can protect the Avatar from you!" Said Tenzin as he got in a fighting stance.

"You'll certainly try." Replied Naoto as she got into her fighting stance. Naoto started the fight with an air swipe which Tenzin avoided by launching himself in the air. He retaliated with two air blasts which Naoto avoided. Then she formed an air funnel and started shooting rocks at Tenzin that she bended into the funnel. Tenzin used an air spout to avoid Naotos attacks and dispersed the spout to hit Naoto with an air kick! Naoto caught the gust of air and redirected it back at Tenzin while also shooting two more air kicks. Tenzin avoided every single one. Naoto then jumped toward Tenzin and started slashing at him with air blades. Tenzin avoided the attacks with his enhanced agility and he used an air sweep kick to knock Naoto off balance and he pushed her back with a hard air blast knocking her into a nearby tree!

"Okay not bad old man. But let's face it. You're too slow!" Naoto recovered quickly and used her airbending to again travel at super speed. Tenzin tried to stop Naoto with some air swipes but Naoto ran past each one, appeared behind Tenzin and air punched him off of his feet! While Tenzin was still airborne Naoto dashed in front of Tenzin and air kicked him back. Then she launched him higher in the air with an air kick to Tenzins back as he was falling! Then she propelled herself into the air and slammed Tenzin to the ground with a hard air stomp as she was on top of the airbending master!

"You're way out of your league buddy." Mocked Naoto. Tenzin stayed focused and tried to hit Naoto with an air blast from his hands but Naoto redirected the shot and hit Tenzin with an air roundhouse kick as Tenzin tried to redirect the attack! Then Naoto ran towards Tenzin and hit him in the face with a point blank air punch knocking Tenzin right into Korras statue! "How about I show you my secret technique?" Said Naoto. She threw the thoroughly beaten Tenzin away from the statue and started running circles around the airbending master. Literally! Naoto ran so fast that her constant circular movements around Tenzin were forming a tornado! Tenzin tried to airbend at Naoto but he realized that he was in the eye of the storm. He couldn't airbend because he had no oxygen to work with! He started to asphyxiate as Naoto grinned proudly as she knew she had the airbending master right where she wanted him. Tenzin wondered how he could possibly get out of this one. There was no one in the park to help him and all the guests were probably still at the Chapel fighting off the Red Lotus. Tenzin thought this could be the end for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Chapel Clash

Around fifteen minutes before Tenzin was defeated by Naoto, Korra, Tonraq and Asami were fighting the Red Lotus in order to save the other guests lives. Asami knocked her Red Lotus guard off balance with a spin kick before knocking him down with an arm drag takedown. Then she noticed that the guard had her Shock Glove. "Whoa. Why would Naoto leave this with one of her guards? Maybe it was so she could kill me in an ironic way. Well she won't get the chance." Thought Asami. She picked it up and put it on her hand before she shocked another guard saving Senna's life. "That's better. I almost felt naked without this."

Korra started her attack by fire kicking at one of the Red Lotus members holding Jinora down. She missed but it allowed Jinora to break free and air blast her way out of his grip. Then Korra hit him with a big air punch knocking him right into the henchmen holding Ikki and Meelo. "Go Jinora! Save your father! We'll deal with these guys!" Said Korra.

"We're coming with you sister!" Yelled Ikki.

"They can't handle all of this Meelo!" Yelled Meelo. The airbending children jumped out of the already destroyed window and followed Tenzins tracks to his location. Jinora went the fastest as she was the Master Airbender.

"Oh father. Please be okay. We're coming to save you." Thought Jinora as she rushed towards Avatar Korra Park. Pema who was still being held down saw her children leave and she felt both proud of them and scared for their lives as any good mother would.

"Be careful sweeties!" Yelled Pema. Unfortunately her captor slammed her head against the floor with excessive force.

"Shut it! Or I'll kill you next!" Said the man as he earthbended a rock over her head. However Pemas youngest child Rohan was barely being restrained. He was watching his mother getting attacked and he was not happy about it.

"Leave my mommy alone!" Yelled Rohan as his captor was frozen in place by one of Tonraqs waterbending strikes. Rohan ran over to his mother and hit his mother's captor with an air blast knocking him into a wall! Rohan hugged Pema as she looked awestruck over what just happened.

"Rohan. How did you do that?!" Asked Pema in disbelief. "You said your first complete sentence!"

"Daddy taught me." Said Rohan. Pema carried Rohan and took him out of the Chapel so he'd be safe as Korra and Tonraq were taking out the Red Lotus. Korra got some water from a nearby basin and froze one man in place by shooting a stream of water into his stomach. Then she blocked two metal bands that a Red Lotus woman shot at her and retaliated by stomping the ground forcing the floor under her to shoot up and knock her into the ceiling.

Tonraq overpowered two Red Lotus members by freezing one man's face with a water orb and then kicking him in the face and then slashing the other man with ice claws freeing his wife Senna from their grasp. Then Tonraq took down a Red Lotus woman by dodging her earthbending rock attacks and catching her with a water tendril. Another Red Lotus thug jumped on Tonraqs back and tried to subdue him but thankfully Senna shot her with an icicle to her arm and then a Water stream to the face. "No one messes with my husband!" Yelled Senna.

"Thanks Senna." Said Tonraq as they continued to fight the Red Lotus back. Meanwhile Lin and Suyin were fighting some other Red Lotus thugs. Lin subdued one by wrapping him up in her cables. Suyin metalbended the iron railings around her and formed armor with it. Then she metalbended Lins metal armor into armbands for herself to use. She shot the armbands at three thugs which subdued all of them. Then she spotted two more thugs trying to attack them from above. She bended her armor at the first thing to knock him down and then Lin caught the second one with her cables, pulled him towards her and hit him with a knee to the face.

"Nice work sister." Said Lin.

Then Korra saved Mako and Bolin by dodging her opponents fire strikes and knocking the Red Lotus thug into his partner with an air swipe!

"Thanks Korra. We'll take these guys here. Go after the airbending kids!" Said Mako gratefully.

"What about everyone else here? I need to make sure Asami is safe!" Said Korra as she saw that Asami was still fighting off the Red Lotus.

"We'll make sure she's safe Korra! Trust me. Go after that crazy bald lady. I know you'll do it!" Said Bolin. Korra thought about it as she dodged more Red Lotus attacks and she decided that Bolin was right.

"Dad! I'm going after Naoto! You can keep these guys busy right?"

"Don't worry honey. We can handle them." Reassured Tonraq.

"Yeah. If I can survive giving birth to you I'm sure I can survive this! Just make sure to come back safe and sound!" Added Senna. Korra gave her parents a thumbs up as she followed the tracks made by the airbending kids air spouts. Meanwhile Mako and Bolin worked together to defeat the final Red Lotus thugs. Mako swiftly dodged one waterbenders water stream and knocked her out with an explosive fist of fire to the face! Bolin smashed right through the rocks sent towards him by another thug and retaliated with two earth discs that he saw lying around. The first one missed but the second one hit the thug in the chest allowing Bolin to redirect the first disc to hit his opponent in the back of the head! A third thug tried to sneak up behind Bolin but Opal hit her with an air drop kick knocking her away.

"No one hurts my Bolin!" Said Opal as she smiled at her boyfriend.

"That's my girl!" Said Bolin as he winked at Opal. Finally the two bending bros hit the final thug with a combination of fire and rock punches! The final thug was knocked unconscious as Mako and Bolin surveyed the scene.

"Okay. Is everyone doing well?" Asked Mako. The guests all raised their hands to show they were alright.

"Well we have a few injured but other than that we're good." Said President Raiko.

"Excellent. Now let's get everyone over to the pool area!" Recommended Bolin.

"Why would you recommend that?" Asked Mako.

"Well there are two reasons. For one that pool is the last place that these guys will think of to look for us and secondly after a near death experience on what was supposed to be a wedding day I think everyone deserves a quick dip in the pool." Explained Bolin.

"Well I can't argue with that. You go ahead I'll catch up." Said Mako.

"Mako. Help me out with these scoundrels. We need to cuff them and send them to the station before we can cool off." Ordered Lin.

"Way ahead of you Chief." Replied Bolin as he cuffed an unconscious thug laying down next to him. The rest of the guests all followed Opal and Bolin to the pool except for Asami. She decided to also follow the airbending children. Asami couldn't relax without knowing what happened to her fiancée.

Meanwhile Jinora finally reached Avatar Korra Park and saw her father being asphyxiated by Naoto. She rushed forward at full speed and shot an air blast at Naoto causing her to careen away from Tenzin and allowing Tenzin to finally take a breath! Tenzin wheezed and gasped for air as Ikki and Meelo arrived shortly after. "Get dad to safety. I'll deal with this woman." Ordered Jinora.

"Are you crazy? She'll kill you!" Said Ikki.

"Yeah are you insane?!" Added Meelo.

"No. I'm just trying to save my family. Now do as you're told. I want to keep you and dad safe." Elaborated Jinora. Meelo and Ikki helped Tenzin up and they helped him limp away from the fight. Naoto recovered and noticed the airbending kids helping Tenzin. She propelled herself forward but Jinora stopped her in her tracks with an air blast. "Leave my father alone!" Commanded Jinora.

"Oh yeah. I know you. You're that little brat that my dad captured when he tried to kill Korra. You're Tenzins kid. Well if you honestly think you can beat me that's a laugh."

"I don't know if I can beat you. But I've got to try!" Jinora got in a fighting stance and prepared for the fight of her life.

"Well it's your funeral kid." Naoto leaped into the air and tried an air kick to start the fight. Jinora dodged it and sent three air blasts at Naoto. Naoto sidestepped the air blasts and attempted a sweep kick. Jinora leaped over the kick and shot another air blast. Naoto caught the air blast and sent it back to Jinora by letting the air travel past her left arm and shooting it out of her right arm. Jinora tried to block it with an air shield but the force was so strong that it knocked her down. She got right back up and surrounded herself with air. Naoto tried to break through her barrier with a few air punches but Jinora was ready for them. She blasted her air barrier in all directions catching Naoto off guard and knocking her away. Jinora then blew a gust of wind at Naoto but the bald airbender recovered quickly and dodged the attack before she shot a compressed air wake at Jinora sending her careening into a tree. Jinora pushed herself up and formed a mini tornado hoping that it would suck Naoto in and beat her.

"You're dead!" Yelled Naoto. She was sucked into the tornado and Jinora prepared to go in for the finishing blow. She propelled herself up into the sky and prepared to hit Naoto with a compressed air blast but Naoto flipped around in the sky and kicked Jinora down sending her crashing down onto the ground! Jinora tried to get back up but she was unable to move. The tornado dispersed allowing Naoto to get back on her feet and prepare a Killing blow. "My dad wasn't kidding. You really are a pain in the neck. Goodbye Jinora." Naoto lifted Jinoras body up with her airbending and formed a sphere of air around Jinora as she sucked the oxygen out of her lungs! Luckily Korra arrived on the scene and saw Naotos despicable action.

"Jinora. It looks like I've got to save you this time." Whispered Korra to herself. She earthbended a rock right at Naoto. Naoto saw it coming though. She dodged the rock and focused her attention on the Avatar causing Jinora to be freed from Naotos grasp. Jinora crawled away while Korra confronted Naoto.

"So you've finally arrived. I've already beaten two master airbenders you'll last no longer than Jinora here." Gloated Naoto.

"You're not going to get away with any of this Naoto. Zaheer was messed up but you trying to kill a child? That's just repugnant. What are you trying to prove here?" Asked Korra angrily.

"In truth Korra. I'm sure you're too stupid to understand my motivation entirely. So I'll spell it out for you. This world has evolved. Trying to return this world to the past is an archaic idea that I disagreed with my father on. Technology and innovation is definitely the way to go. Now that this world has changed as much as it has and since the Air Nation has been reborn I feel you've done all you can do. There are no more reasons for the Avatar legacy to continue. Honestly I feel that the Air Acolytes did a better job when you were poisoned. At least they actually helped the world unlike you. So revenge was only secondary when it comes to my plan. I'm going to finish what my father started and show this whole world why the Avatar is but a footnote on our true potential as people. If my hypersensitivity is correct I believe my mercury has finally arrived near the Chapel and soon you'll be poisoned for the final time. You're not necessary anymore and there's nothing you can do to change my mind." Explained Naoto.

Korra didn't freak out at Naotos explanation. She didn't cry. She didn't even get angrier. Instead she laughed. She guffawed in a manner that echoed throughout the park for what seemed like hours. "You know. It's funny. You sound like all of my other enemies who said that I'm either an outdated idea or that they can do a better job than me. Plus they at least had some standards most of the time. Your dad at least helped me when he realized that Kuvira needed to be stopped. I've heard people saying that I'm pathetic or that I'm not like Avatar Aang for my entire life. But did that ever stop me from saving the world? No. No it didn't. You're just an emotionally overcharged girl who can't stand that I chained your dad to the ground. Well I've got a message for you and everyone else that faces me! I'm still the Avatar, I'm still here to stay for as long as I live and you Naoto... You've got to DEAL WITH IT!" Loudly proclaimed Korra. Korra put up her dukes and prepared for this last fight. The fight that would decide the fate of the Avatar as she knew it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Naoto vs Korra

Naoto got angrier and angrier as she also prepared for her fight. "You know what? Forget my father! I just want you dead!" Naoto felt her last earthly tether fade away as she let her rage consume her and she rushed towards Korra. Korra dodged her rush and shot two fire punches at her. Naoto dodged and dashed to Korras back. She shot an air blast behind her but Korra ducked the blast and shot an air punch back at her. Naoto caught the blast and shot it back with more force. Korra stomped the ground which made an earth ramp for her. She ran across and then jumped off the ramp dodging the air punch and she air kicked at Naoto while in midair. Naoto rolled out of the way and sent an air swipe at Korra. Korra jumped out of the way and sent two slabs of earth towards Naoto. Naoto dodged them both but Korra took advantage of her momentum and hit Naoto with an air spin kick knocking her away.

"I'm not done yet Avatar." Muttered Naoto.

"I'm only getting started." Replied Korra. Naoto dashed around at super speeds around Korra and shot several air blasts at her Korra dodged six in a row in six different directions but Naoto hit her in the back with another air blast from the back knocking her down. Korra quickly got back up and Naoto rushed at her again but this time Korra bended an Earth Wall right in front of herself and shot it right at Naoto. Naoto spinned out of the way but it allowed Korra to hit her with a fire kick knocking Naoto to the ground. Naoto recovered and shot two air punches and a spinning air kick at Korra but she dodged all three attacks and smashed the ground to try and bend the earth below her. This caused a mini earthquake to occur knocking Naoto off balance. Korra followed up by bending three rocks at Naoto and all three hit her in the chest, stomach and face respectively. Naoto got back up again and this time she was frustrated. Korra could see the anger just build up in Naotos eyes.

"All right. I was going easy on you. My father has betrayed me. He's betrayed the Red Lotus by helping you. You're not leaving this place alive!" Naoto started levitating without the assistance of her airbending. Korra couldn't believe her eyes. Naoto was flying! Korra shot fire punches and earth pillars at her but Naoto dodged each attack and quickly flew towards Korra hitting her with a huge gust of wind! Korra was knocked a good distance away as she was surprised by Naotos speed.

"Wow. She's fast, very fast. I've got to keep going. I can't let the Cycle end!" Korra thought to herself as she launched three water streams at Naoto to freeze her in place. Naoto dodged the first two and air punched at the third one stopping the stream in its tracks. Naoto rushed at Korra and tried to hit her with a shoulder tackle abut Korra dodged out of the way, formed fire jet streams below her feet and followed Naoto into the sky. Naoto shot three air swipes at Korra but Korra dodged all three and tackled Naoto using her jet propulsion! Naoto tried to get out of Korras grasp but Korra was just too strong. Her muscle mass was too much for Naoto to handle as she was sent crashing down to the ground with Korra. Naoto groaned as she slowly got back up and felt a sharp pain in her back. Almost as if she knew she was running out of options and time.

"Now will you stop this madness?" Asked Korra as she got up off of her stomach.

"After that lucky tackle? I don't think so!" Naoto once again went airborne and headed back for the Chapel. Korra followed her in the sky with her fire jets. Asami saw the two women flying through the sky and she ran back to the Chapel. Naoto kept flying untill she reached the Chapel where she stopped and saw a bowl full of mercury and two Metalbenders ready to hit Korra with it. Naoto smirked and avoided Korras fire punches and air kicks as she started giggling to herself in total unmistakable bliss.

"Why are you laughing so much?" Asked Korra.

"It's because you're done for. My plans complete! The Avatar Cycle is done! You two, inject her with the poison!" The two Metalbenders lifted the poison and as soon as Korra saw it she let out a fearful shriek.

"No! No! Not the poison! She'll ruin me!" Korra thought in her head. However before the metalbenders could shoot the poison at Korra Asami ran over to one of them and shocked him into unconsciousness with her glove! The other metalbender shot the poison at Korra before Asami could shock him too. The Avatar felt a sense of reassurance that she didn't feel earlier in her fight. Korra breathed in relief as she Metalbender the poison away from her before it could even touch her and she sent it back down onto the ground where the mercury was left as a useless puddle.

"No! My entire plan, ruined! He never told me that you could metalbend!" Yelled Naoto.

"Well. I can. Just give up Naoto. Your poison failed, your identity has been revealed and I'm too powerful for you to beat. It's over." Commanded Korra.

Naoto couldn't take any more of her plans going wrong. She put her hands on her head and stared at Korra with pure contempt and hatred. "DIE AVATAR!" She yelled as loud as she could. Naoto punched wildly in all directions as Korra narrowly avoided all of her strikes. Naoto then pushed forward with both of her hands and hit Korra with an incredibly hard air blast knocking her out of the sky! Naoto then noticed Asami below her and got an idea. Asami tried to run away from Naoto but she wasn't fast enough. Naoto harshly grabbed her and flew high up into the sky. Korra slowly got up after Naoto shot her down and she saw Asami in Naotos hands. Korra immediately used her flame jets to send herself back into the sky.

"Put her down right now!" Said Korra.

"Gladly." Snarked Naoto as she let go of Asami sending her falling to the ground! Thankfully Korra conjured an air spout under her and bended the spout over to the top of the Future Industries building allowing Asami to stay safe on a solid platform. Naoto used this time to hit Korra with an air kick sending her flying towards the ground but this time Korra wasn't going to mess around anymore. As she was falling Korra entered the Avatar State and flew back up to Naotos position at an even faster pace! Naoto saw her and flew away as fast as she could!

"Your powers may have been growing for years but mine have been growing since time itself began!" Declared Korra as Raavas voice echoed with hers. Naoto tried to hit Korra with more air punches but Korra flew around them all and saw a metal statue below her. She metalbended the statue broke off its pieces and shot all of them at Naoto. Naoto avoided them but then Korra waterbended a huge tidal wave of water at her from below and the wave hit Naoto right in the legs freezing them on contact! As Naoto was falling to the ground she sent one final air blast at Asami and it hit her right in the chest forcing Asami to fall to the ground. She screamed for help as she gained velocity.

"Korra help me! Please!" Korra saw Asami falling and she propelled herself towards her at full speed while still in the Avatar State! Korra had to be quick as Asami was getting close to hitting the ground but she reached Asami and caught her before she fell the whole way! Korra then quickly made an air spout to cushion Naotos fall before covering her body in stone to restrict her movements. Korra saw that Asami's eyes were closed and she feared that she might have been too late.

"Asami... Wake up... Please wake up!" Korra hugged Asami as she started to cry. This wedding had turned into a complete disaster. "I just wanted to get married. It was supposed to be the happiest day of our lives!"

"Well... We can always do it tomorrow..." Said Asami as she slowly woke up and gave Korra a romantic bedroom eyes look.

"Asami! You're okay!" Said Korra as she hugged Asami tightly. "I love you so much Asami!"

"I love you too. Thanks for saving me. You really are the best friend I could ever have." Said Asami as she hugged Korra and kissed her cheek.

"Oh brother. At this point I'm just gonna throw up!" Said Naoto as she struggled to no avail in her earth prison.

Korra was still pretty ticked at Naoto so she walked over to her after letting Asami get up. "Chief Beifong will be here in a few minutes. Just stay quiet if you know what's good for you."

"You'll pay for this. I'll never stop trying to kill you Korra. I'll find a way out of prison." Assured Naoto.

"I doubt that. Your dad's been in chains for years and he's still not going anywhere. Maybe I'll recommend that you get a cell close to his. Now if you'll excuse me I have a wedding to reschedule." Korra and Asami walked back inside the Future Industries building and one of the butler's walked over to them

"Don't worry. I'm an actual butler. I see that you've dealt with that insane airbender. Good."

"Do you know where the guests are?" Asked Asami.

"Well they're all in the pool area. They went over there after the whole Red Lotus fiasco was taken care of."

"Thank you." The two women walked into the pool area and saw all of the guests swimming around the pool. Meelo was doing cannonballs with Ikki as Tenzin laid down on the sidelines next to his wife Pema, the very excitable Rohan and the equally injured Jinora. Suyin watched on with joy as Opal and Bolin played with each other by splashing each other. Even Raiko was doing a backstroke with his wife Buttercup.

"May I have everyone's attention?" Asked Korra. Everyone at the pool stopped swimming and listened. "I know we've all had a very rough day today but I've taken care of Naoto. From the look of things here you took care of the Red Lotus as well. So this isn't just my victory. It's everyone's." Everyone clapped as Korra and Asami took bows.

"We've decided that if you still want to see us get married you can come tomorrow morning where we will hopefully have no more unnecessary interruptions. We both thank you for being understanding and for making the best out of a bad situation." Said Asami. Korra and Asami walked over to Tenzin and Jinora and saw how they were doing.

"How are you holding up Jinora?" Asked Asami.

"I'll survive. I may be an airbending master but I'm no Avatar. Thanks for saving my life."

"You're welcome. So Tenzin are you going to be okay?" Asked Korra.

"I'll manage. This was your victory before any of us got involved. You trusted your instincts. You were determined to show us the truth in spite of our doubts. Your actions allowed the real Asami Sato to be saved. I believe we all have you to thank on this day." Said Tenzin proudly.

"It means a lot Tenzin. I'll see you and your family tomorrow." Korra and Asami walked out of the pool area as they headed for Asami's bedroom.

"I think it's about time that you got rewarded Korra. Tomorrow we get married. Tonight we should have some fun. Love is in bloom with two beautiful brides in the room." Said Asami as she cheerfully opened the door and held Korras hands.

"Our two hearts have become one. I don't think I'll ever lose this bond with you." Said Korra as she kissed Asami firmly on the lips and fondled her hair. Asami rubbed Korras toned back and rubbed against Korras stomach as they started making out in Asami's private bedroom. They continued to kiss as Korras hands lowered to Asami's hips and Asami's hands reached for Korras hair. The two women stopped their kiss as saliva strands connected them.

"Let's enjoy this night we have together. It's the last one where we're just girlfriends. I can't wait to kiss you again on the altar." Said Asami.

"I'll always be here for you Asami. You'll always be my favorite girl."


	9. Chapter 9

Final Chapter I Now Pronounce You...

Korra slowly got up out of bed the next morning as she was completely exhausted. Korra got out of bed and brushed her hair before putting it into her hair loopies. She yawned and remembered the night of romance she had with Asami. The way they kissed each other over and over again, they way they cuddled and flirted, the sweet and pleasurable moans that came out of both of them during the whole night. Korra figured that they only stopped making out after they got tuckered out and collapsed in bed. She saw her aqua blue dress and she took off her waterbenders uniform to put it on. However Asami woke up and wiped her eyes before seeing that Korra was stripping down. "Korra? Are you getting dressed?"

Korra blushed as she covered her chest with her dress before talking to Asami. "Yes. I'll just step into the bathroom." Korra awkwardly walked into the bathroom and giggled to herself. Asami was clearly still checking her out when she was taking off her shirt. She knew that Asami loves girls with muscles. Korra put on her dress which looked absolutely radiant. It was as blue as her eyes, the beading looked like waves and the train was practical yet alluring. It was just what Korra wanted to wear for her wedding day. She finished removing her clothes and she put on her dress as Asami yawned and started putting on her red lipstick. Korra sprayed herself with Asami's Mango Sunrise perfume as she talked to Asami.

"Well Asami. The day is finally here. We're finally getting married. Can you believe it?"

Asami put on her mascara and eyeliner as she responded. "I believe it sweetie. I really didn't expect us having to face an airbending master in order to get the ceremony back on track but I'm glad we're back together again. To be honest that whole scenario was just like old times." Said Asami.

"How so?" Asked Korra.

"Think about it. You trying to prove someone is not who they say they are, us facing the Red Lotus and you beating an Airbender in the sky while also simultaneously saving your friends along the way? Yeah. That seems familiar doesn't it?"

"I guess you're right. I'm almost ready to come out and show you how I look in the dress. Are you ready?" Asked Korra.

Asami finished combing her hair. "Yeah. I'm ready. Please come out." Korra walked out of the bathroom and Asami's eyes were dazzled! Korras hair was tied in her hair loopies, her dress had short sleeves to show off her well built biceps, her blue dress looked like crashing waves in the middle of the ocean, her legs looked elegant and firm as they walked towards Asami and Korras face was bright and cheerful. Asami couldn't take her eyes off of Korra and she practically took several mental images of her before responding to her wife to be's appearance.

"You look incredible Korra! I'll just put on my dress and I'll show it to you when we're at the altar." Said Asami as she went into the bathroom and took off her businesswoman uniform.

"Why do I have to go to the altar right now?" Asked Korra.

"Well based on the clock it looks like we slept in. I'm sure Mako's waiting for you right about now." Explained Asami.

Korra looked at the clock and saw that it was already 10 am! "The wedding is supposed to start at 10:30! Did we really spend all of that time cuddling?" Asked Korra as she prepared to head for the Chapel.

"It appears that that's indeed the case. Don't worry I like to cuddle with you. Just make sure you start the ceremony with Mako, Bolin and Opal okay sweetie?"

Korra giggled at Asami's loving nickname for her. "Okay Asami I'll be there. See you in a few minutes!" Korra speed walked over to the Chapel and thought about the last few days. "Wow this has been one heck of a journey just to finally make our bond official. Okay Korra just act natural around Asami and just enjoy the peace you've earned for yourself. You don't know when someone else is going to threaten balance in the world." Korra thought to herself. She made it outside of the Chapel where Mako was waiting at the door.

"Korra. Where have you been? I was looking all over for you." Said Mako.

"Sorry! Asami and I just slept in and we didn't realize that it was time for us to get together." Said Korra while she awkwardly smiled.

"Uh huh. You were cuddling with her all night last night and got tuckered out didn't you?" Asked Mako.

Korra sighed painfully. "Yes we cuddled a lot last night. But that's only because I thought I'd never see her again. I've really come to love her. She wanted to reward me for saving her and she didn't want to just take me to a mover or Kwong's Cuisine. You don't have a problem with us cuddling right?"

Mako looked to his left and right before responding. "No. I don't have a problem with that. I'm just glad that you're okay and that you are going to have your special day. Look, what happened between us in the past is just that. It's in the past. After today I'll go right back to busting triads and taking names with Chief Beifong. But I just want you to know that I still care about you as a friend. I'll still fight with you, hang out with you and even help you out in a sticky situation. Just promise me that you'll treat Asami well as a wife. She's the woman you deserve." Said Mako in a remarkably sentimental tone.

"I'll treat her well. Don't you worry. We're crazy for each other."

"Okay great. It looks like Bolin is about to announce our entrance. Let's get ready." Said Mako as he held onto Korras hand. Korra smiled and prepared for the moment that she had been waiting for this whole time. Bolin was up on the altar as the minister as all of the guests returned to see the actual wedding unfold.

"So without further ado may my brother Mako and Avatar Korra please come forward?" Asked Bolin.

Mako and Korra opened the door and walked forward as Korra saw everyone in attendance with smiles on their faces. President Raiko gave her a thumbs up. Rohan waved at her while sitting in Pemas lap, even Lin Beifong gave her a brief grin before returning to her no nonsense demeanor. Korra and Mako walked to Bolins left side and waited patiently for Asami to make her entrance. Korra adjusted her dress to look her best before Bolin gave the signal to Tonraqs choir.

"Now we shall see the appearance of the maid of honor Opal and the woman of the hour Asami Sato!" Announced Bolin. The two women walked slowly towards Korra as the Avatar stared at Asami and just fully enjoyed how gorgeous she looked. Asamis hair was long and elegant, her waist was tight and toned, her cherry red dress complimented her aqua blue dress perfectly and her green eyes were filled with passion and affection. Korra couldn't contain her excitement and she was practically hopping in place waiting for Bolin to start. Asami reached Korra and the two of them embraced their hands and looked longingly into each other's eyes as Bolin began his speech.

"Friends, Family, Residents of Republic City. We are finally gathered here today to witness an unbelievable Union between Ms. Asami Sato and Avatar Korra. Now when I first met these two lovely women we became good friends and partners right away. I mean I even dated Korra for a brief time when I was a pro bender. Alas my relationship with Korra was not meant to be. I've seen these two over these years and it is truly remarkable to see these two heroes coming together in harmony today. Their bond as a couple is truly unbreakable, their commitment undeniable and their power as a couple is unlike any power I've witnessed in my life. This is a proud day for all of you here as these two incredible people finally get to tie the knot. Now Pabu may I read the vows?" Pabu climbed onto Bolins shoulder and gave him a piece of paper. It was the script for the vows. "Thank you Pabu. Now Ms. Asami Sato do you take Avatar Korra as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

Asami immediately smiled and opened up on her feelings for Korra in front of everyone. "I do. After Kuviras attack on Republic City I never thought I'd have a family ever again. Now that I have known Korra for all of this time I feel like I finally have a family again. She's an incredible person and an equally amazing Avatar so yes I do take Korra as my wife."

"Excellent Asami. Do you Avatar Korra take Asami Sato as your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to care for her, embrace her as your life partner and live together in love for the rest of your lives?"

Korra started to tear up from sheer joy and she also opened up about her feelings for Asami. "I do. Asami was always the girl I could rely on to be the voice of kindness in my life. She was always the brains to my brawn. When I was poisoned she was the one person that I knew could give me that special type of emotional support that no one else could provide for me at the time. The one person I knew I could trust. I want to spend the rest of my life with her so I do."

Bolin looked pleased as he finished his duties as the minister. "Mako please present the ring." Mako gave Korra the ring which had a Water Tribe symbol on it and Korra neatly placed it in Asami's finger. "Then by the power invested in me I pronounce you wife and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Korra and Asami looked longingly into each other's eyes. As if this entire journey that they've been through. All the setbacks, all the enemies they faced all the bonding they had was all building to this moment. Korras excitement was going into overdrive and Asami could tell. She leaned into Korras face and Korra held onto Asami's dress as they delivered their most genuine, heartfelt and romantic kiss that they ever gave each other. Korra was in her ultimate happy place as the crowd cheered for the new couple. Asami was also very proud as she finally had a family again and she also teared up a bit when she realized she didn't have to be alone anymore. The two ended their big kiss and walked through the aisle together. Everyone was satisfied with the weddings finish. After Korra was able to save the whole thing from the Red Lotus with their help all the guests knew that Korra deserved a happy ending with her favorite girl. Korra and Asami walked outside where Asami saw that Korras faithful Polar Bear Dog Naga was waiting for them. She wagged her tail when she saw Korra.

"What's this all about?" Asked Asami.

"I just wanted to do one more thing before we head back for the reception." Korra got on Nagas back and helped Asami get up as well. "Are you ready to go?"

"Oh! I almost forgot." Exclaimed Asami. She still had the bouquet of flowers in her hand. She tossed the flowers at her bridesmaids and Opal was able to catch them. She gave the flowers to Bolin and they shared their own kiss. Naga ran over to the docks of Republic City after around five minutes of running. Korra got off of Naga and gave her a quick fish treat for her to munch on.

"Good girl." Korra helped Asami off of Naga and explained her reasons for coming to the docks. "You have questions I can tell. Well I brought you here because I wanted to tell you something and show you something that I didn't want to show anyone else at the altar."

"I understand Korra. What is it that you wanted to show me?"

Korra took off one of the saddlebags on Naga and took out a necklace with a Future Industries symbol on it. It was a piece of blue stone that was attached to a blue choker. "I wanted to give you this necklace. I know this isn't an arranged marriage but I still wanted to give you this when we got married because I want something for you to hold onto when we're apart. I'm still the Avatar and I still need to help those in danger. I hope you understand."

"I completely understand. I'll wear this proudly for the rest of my life. I have my company to run and you have your power as the Avatar. I wouldn't have it any other way." The two women hugged each other after Asami put on her special necklace. "So you want to head back to the reception?"

"Yes. By the way Asami?"

"Yes Korra?"

"None of this would be possible or as sweet without you. I love you Asami.

"I love you too Korra. With all of my heart." The two women got back on Naga and Asami put her hands around Korras waist as they rode back. She knew that Korra would be an excellent wife as they worked together like bread and butter. No matter what happened or what would come their way Korra and Asami both knew they always had each other.

The End.


End file.
